Until The End
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Sampai kapanpun dia akan selalu mencintainya. Hingga di akhir hayatnya dia tetap akan akan mencintainya dan melindunginya walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Warn inside. For D18 day. Maaf telat publish


-Unknown, Italy. 13 January 20XX- 

"Jadi, bagaimana Boss?" seorang pria berbaju serba hitam bertanya kepada bossnya yang sedang duduk mentap matahari terbenam dari tempat duduknya sambil memunggunginya. 

"Sudah kuputuskan." Pria yang dipanggil 'boss' itu memutar kursinya menatap bawahannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya "Dia yang akan jadi target selanjutnya." Dia melemparkan sebuah foto kepada bawahannya yang langsung diterima dengan sigap. 

Sang bawahan menatap foto itu sejenak. Matanya membesar kaget. "Anda, yakin... boss?" 

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sang 'boss' memutar tempat duduknya sedikit ke kiri. Tangannya sibuk menyalakan korek api untuk cerutu yang siap dihisapnya, "Atau mungkin, kau takut?" 

"Sama sekali Tidak, boss!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia adalah 'bawahan'. Tidak boleh menolak perintah 'atasan'. 

"Bagus." Ia memutar tempat duduknya kembali menatap jingga sang mentari yang akan menghilang, "ada pertanyaan?" 

Si 'bawahan' berfikir sejenak, "Perlukah kita habisi nyawanya boss?" 

Ia menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa." Ia kembali menghisap cerutunya, "Ada pertanyaan lagi?" 

"Tidak boss. Itu saja." 

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." 

Kemudian terdengar deritan pintu kayu terbuka diiringin dengan langkah kaki keluar ruangan. Pintupun tertutup dengan sendirinya. 

Sang 'boss' tetap menatap ke luar jendelanya walau matahari sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula. Dihisapnya kembali cerutunya. Seringaian masih tertempel diwajahnya. "Tak lama lagi mereka akan hancur dan aku akan berada di puncak." Dan tawanya membahana ke suluruh ruangan.

.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN © AMANO AKIRA

This Fic © YukiNuvola, Sachan Shikari, and Little Black Crystal

Warning: Set TYL, Shonen-ai, TYPO(s), OOC, Character Death and many more. I've warn you guys

.

-Vongola Base, Japan 14 January 20XX- 

"Kyouyaaa~" Seorang pria berambut pirang mendobrak sebuah pintu kayu dengan sangat tidak-berpri-kepintuan hingga sang pintu tak lagi di tempatnya semula. 

Pria berambut pirang itu tak lain adalah Dino Cavallone. Seorang Boss salah satu keluarga mafia terbesar, Cavallone. Jika ada yang bertanya untuk apa dia berada di Vongola Base? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu untuk mengunjungi sang _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola, Hibari Kyoya-nya terkasih tentu saja. Eh tunggu... Hibari Kyoya-NYA? Oh harus diakui. Dino dan Hibari sudah menjalin hubungan yang 'lebih jauh' di beberapa tahun terakhir. Lebih jauh dari hubungan antar 'Tutor-Murid'. Ya... kau tahu maksudku. 

Hibari Kyoya duduk tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Dia hanya memberi _deathglare _gratis ke arah Dino yang sudah berani-berani mengganggu ketenangannya. 

"Hei Kyouya, setidaknya tampilkanlah sedikit ekspresi lain padaku saat ini.. Aku sudah susah-susah datang dari Italy hanya untuk menemuimu, kau tau?" 

Hal itu malah membuat Hibari memutar kursinya memunggungi Dino, membuat Dino cemberut. Tak lama Dino tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Hibari. 

"Kyouya~" panggilnya manja. Tetapi yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. 

"Kyouya~" dipanggilnya sekali lagi. Hibari tetap tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba Dino memeluknya dari belakang, "Jangan dingin begitu dong~!" 

Hibari menyerah. Menjauhkan file yang dibacanya dari wajahhya ia menatap lurus ke kaca jendela. Melihat pantulah wajah Dino yang senang memeluknya karena hari ini dia tidak berontak seperti biasanya. Perlu dia akui. Dia sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini. "Apa maumu haneuma?"

Dino tersenyum makin lebar, "Yah, setidaknya berilah sedikit perhatian padaku Kyouya. Aku kan sudah susah-susah— "

"Stop. Kau sudah sering bicara seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu apa kelanjutanya." Ujar Hibari mengintrupsi. "Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" 

"Eh? Tapi 'kan aku baru saja— " 

CLANG 

Hibari melemparkan tonfanya yang entah darimana dia dapat tepat ke dahi Dino yang sukses membuatnya terbaring. 

"Aku bilang 'lepaskan'." Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memungut tonfanya yang tergeletak disebelah Dino kemudian melangkah keluar ruang kerjanya. 

Dino yang sudah sadar hanya bisa mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang malang sambil merintih kesakitan, "Hey! Mau kemana Kyouya?" ujar Dino sambil mencoba berdiri. 

"Namimori _Shrine_. Jangan membuang waktu. Aku tau kau akan kembali ke Italy tak lama lagi kan?" Hibari berbalik dan menatap Dino, "Mumpung kau di sini aku ingin _sparring_ denganmu." Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke tujuannya semulanya. Samar-samar, Dino bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah dinginya. Menyadari itu Dino hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Hibari di belakangnya.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Namimori Shrine, Japan. 14 January 20XX- 

"Yak, rasanya cukup sampai disini _sparring_ kita hari ini." Ujar si pirang sambil memasukkan cambuknya ke jaket yang ia kenakan. Hibari hanya mendengus kesal sambil malangkah masuk ke dalam kuil. "Ngapain, Kyouya?" Hibari tidak menjawab malah menutup _fusuma_ kuilnya. Dino hanya mendengus pelan kemudian menatap matahari yang tenggelam di belakannya. Menikmati perpaduan yang harmonis antara jingga yang diselingi sedikit biru tua. Indah sekali. Kini Dino tahu mengapa Hibari sangat menyukai tempat ini. 

Dino menutup matanya. Menikmati belaian lembut angin sore di wajahnya. Hal itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara _fusuma_ terbuka. Ia berbalik dan menatap orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi sekarang mengenakan _kinagashi_ hitam favoritnya berjalan ke arahnya. 

"Menikmati matahari tenggelam heh, haneuma?" 

Dino hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit yang sekarang lebih di dominasi warna biru tua ketimbang jingga, "Iya. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau sangat menyukai tempat ini." 

Hibari yang sekarang berdiri berjajaran dengan Dino ikut menatap langit, "Matahari tenggelam disini adalah yang paling indah di Namimori." 

"Hahaha!" Dino tertawa mendengar jawaban Hibari. 

Hibari menatapnya dengan menaikan satu alisnya, "Apa yang lucu?" 

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada." Dino kembali menatap langit, "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini." 

"Maksudmu?" 

"Ya... sudah lama kita tidak bersama seperti ini. Haa... aku sangat merindukan hari dimana kita bisa bersantai bersama seperti ini." Ujar Dino sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rumput hijau yang ada dibawahnya dan menjadikan kedua tanganya menjadi bantal. 

Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Dino sekilas kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hibari juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dia bersantai melupakan sejenak pekerjaannya sebagai _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola yang menumpuk bersama orang yang dicintainya. 

Dino melirik Hibari yang sedang menatap langit. Wajahnya tersinari cahaya jingga sehingga matanya berkilap indah. Wajahnya sudah tidak sedingin saat ia datang tadi. Sekarang jadi lebih hangat dan lembut. Dino tersenyum melihatnya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Hibari seperti ini. Ini adalah salah satu peristiwa langka dimana seorang Hibari Kyoya untuk sejenak menghilangkan wajah dinginnya yang menjadi _trademark_nya. Ahh.. andai Dino membawa kamera saat ini... 

"Hey, Kyoya..." 

Merasa dipanggil, Hibari menoleh kearah Dino dan seketika ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Dino menciumnya. Tidak lama. Hanya ciuman singkat yang kurang dari sepuluh detik namun dapat membuatnya terpaku selama lebih dari lima menit. "Haneuma..." 

"Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak dicium hari ini Kyouya." Ujar Dino dengan cengiran khasnya. 

Sebenarnya Hibari ingin saja 'menggigit sampai mati' Dino saat ini. Apa lagi ditambah dengan cengiran yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan itu. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihak Dino kali ini. Hibari meninggalkan tonfanya di kamarnya saat berganti baju tadi. "Dasar _herbivore_." 

"Bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Kyouya?" 

"Kau mau apasih?" 

"Panggil aku dengan namaku." 

"Memang kenapa sih, Cavallone?" 

"Bukan marga-ku Kyouya. Namaku!" 

"Kau kenapa sih?" 

"Yah, aku ingin saja kau memanggil aku dengan namaku. Karena setelah ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sesering ini." Jawab Dino dengan nada rendah sambil menatap rerumputan di bawah kakinya. 

Hibari menatap Dino dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Memang ada masalah apa?" 

"Hmm... Ya masalah keluarga. Kau tahu lah." 

Hibari memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tau harus ada keprofesionalitas dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak boleh ikut campur ke dalam masalah Dino. Walaupun Vongola adalah sekutu Cavallone, ia tetap tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah _internal_ Cavallone. Ia hanya mendengus kesal mengetahui kenyataan ini. 

Tiba-tiba Hibari ingat akan sesuatu yang dari tadi harusnya dia sampaikan, "Hei haneuma, sudah waktunya makan malam." Kata Hibari sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke dalam kuil. 

"Eh? Cepat sekali!" komentar Dino sambil berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Hibari. 

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam. Hibari kurang suka adanya obrolan ditengah waktu makan dan Dino mengerti itu. Setelah makan Dino memulai obrolan yang ditanggapi dengan baik dengan Hibari. Mulai dari keseharian mereka sampai sedikit tentang perekembangan Vongola dan Cavallone. Setelah malam mulai agak larut, barulah anak buah Dino datang untuk menjemput bossnya. Mau tidak mau pun Dino tetap harus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya kembali sebagai Don Cavallone dan harus meninggalkan Jepang lagi. Meninggalkan Hibari lagi. Mungkin hal ini sudah cukup biasa bagi mereka berdua tapi kali ini... rasanya Dino agak berat meninggalkan Hibari. Tapi apa daya mereka harus kembali beraktifitas dalam bidang masing-masing esok hari. 

Malam itu Hibari tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terus memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada perasaan aneh mengganjal di hatinya saat Dino pergi tadi. 'Tidak biasanya aku begini.' pikirnya. Hibari mencoba memejamkan matanya 'Semoga perasaan ini tidak pertanda apapun.' Hibari memiringkan badanya ke kiri. Dan perlahan, akhirnya ia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Vongola Base, Japan. 1 March 20XX- 

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergian Dino hari itu dan tidak ada kabar darinya. Memang di dua minggu pertama Dino masih mengirimkan sms atau menelpon Hibari walau tidak sesering dulu. Dan sisanya sampai sekarang benar-benar tidak ada kabar. Dan hal itu membuat Hibari menjadi gelisah dan khawatir tentang keadaan Dino. 

Sekarang di sinilah dia. Di ruangan sang Vongola _Decimo_ –Sawada Tsunayoshi- untuk menyerahkan laporan setelah dia pulang dari misi. Sebenarnya Hibari cukup kagum dengan orang di hadapannya ini. Walaupun dia –mungkin- sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur demi mengerjakan setumpuk _paperwork_ yang harus dikerjakan, ditanda tangani atau sekedar dibaca, dia masih bisa menyinggungkan senyumannya yang hangat kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. 

Tsuna –begitu pemuda berambut coklat jabrik ini biasa disapa- meletakkan dokumen laporan misi Hibari sambil tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Hibari-_san_. Kerjamu selalu baik." Hibari hanya menanggapi perkataan Tsuna dengan anggukan singkat. 

"Nah, kalau begitu kau boleh ambil istirahat beberapa hari sampai aku menyerahkan misi lain atau dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan." Ujar Tsuna sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tersisa di atas mejanya. 

"Oh ya! Tunggu sebentar Hibari-_san_!" Terdengar Tsuna memanggil kembali Hibari dan menarik salah satu laci yang terdapat pada mejanya yang terbuat dari kayu jati kelas satu tersebut. "Aku tau, akhir-akhir ini kau gelisah kan karena tidak bisa menghubungi Dino-_san_?" 

Mendengar nama Dino, Hibari kembali teringat pada pemuda pirang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya. 

"Sebenarnya Vongola juga gelisah terhadap hal ini karena kita sudah kehilangan kontak terhadap Cavallone sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku tahu Cavallone sedang memiliki sedikit masalah. Tapi sayangnya itu dimasukan ke dalam masalah _internal_. Jadinya, yah mau tidak mau kita tidak boleh ikut campur." 

"Tapi entah kenapa aku juga khawatir tentang Dino-_san_. Jadi aku mengerahkan segala cara untuk menghubunginya. Mulai dari menelpon, mengirim e-mail, fax, semuanya! Dan yang terakhir aku meminta tolong Vongola HQ di Italia untuk mengirimkan telegram dan hal itu ternyata membuahkan hasil," Tsuna tersenyum pada Hibari sambil mengenggap sebuah kertas. Kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hibari. "Dan telegram ini ditunjukkan untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah keras pada Hibari. 

Hibari menatap Tsuna sejenak kemudian mengambil kertas itu dengan sedikit ragu dan mulai membacanya. 

_UNTUK HIBARI KYOYA_

_AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. TIDAK USAH MENGHAWATIRKANKU._

_DINO CAVALLONE  
><em> 

Hibari mendengus pelan dan memejamkan matanya sejenak 'Bodoh..' ucapnya dalam hati 'Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghawatirkanmu kalau kau tidak memberikan kabar yang pasti, Haneuma?' 

"Maaf Hibari-_san_..." suara Tsuna menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya sejenak "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." 

"Tidak apa Tsunayoshi. Kau sudah melakukan semampumu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Ujar Hibari sambil melipat kertas telegram itu, "Terimakasih." 

Tsuna tertegun sejenak. Heh? Seorang Hibari Kyoya berterimakasih kepadanya? Ini suatu hal yang langka. Tapi, Tsuna sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. "Sama-sama Hibari-_san_. Aku yakin pasti Dino-_san_ akan memberikan kabar yang pasti kepadamu secepatnya. Maka dari itu, bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Tsuna menatap Hibari sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Ya, katakan ini belajar dari pengalaman." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Satu lagi fakta. Sebenarnya Tsuna dengan salah satu Mist Guardiannya –Rokudo Mukuro- sudah menjalin hubungan yang sama dengan Hibari dan Dino sejak sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Bisa dibilang mereka lebih dulu dari pada Hibari dan Dino, jadi mereka bisa dibilang 'lebih banyak makan garam' 

Hibari menggangguk pelan menganggapi nasehat Tsuna, "Akan kucoba." 

Senyum Tsuna kembali merekah mendengarnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang. Selamat beristirahat Hibari-_san_." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hibari. 

Hibari berbalik kemudian melangkah ke pintu yang dibukakan oleh Tsuna. 

Saat diambang pintu, Tsuna kembali memanggil Hibari. "Eh ya Hibari-_san_. Kalau ada masalah dengan Dino-_san_ ceritakan saja padaku, oke?" Tsuna mengedipkan satu matanya di akhir kalimatnya. Hibari termangu sejenak. Inginnya meng-'gigit sampai mati' sang empunya ruangan tapi dia sudah menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dan akhirnya tembok berlapis _wallpaper_ mewah yang berada di dekatnya menjadi korban.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Vongola Base, Japan. 9 March 20XX- 

Tsuna menatap dokumen yang ada ditangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar sehingga ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen tersebut dan dirinya sendiri terjatuh ke kursi, 'Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!' pikirnya berkali-kali 'Ia baru saja memberikan telegram untuk Hibari-san minggu lalu tapi sekarang... mengapa? Mengapa!' 

"Oya, apakah seburuk itu kabar yang diberikan si _Bucking Horse_ itu sampai membuat Tsunayoshi-ku sampai seperti ini?" Ujar Mukuro pelan sambil mengambil dokumen yang dijatuhkan oleh Tsuna kemudian membacanya. 

"Lebih buruk dari yang kau pikirkan, Mukuro..." komentar Tsuna memegang kepalanya frustasi. 

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya yang memberi tahu Hibari tentang ini, _Juudaime_." Sang _Storm Guardian_ akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. 

"Tidak Gokudera-_kun_. Biar aku yang bicara sendiri dengan Hibari-_san_. Kau tolong siapkan jet ke Italy sekarang." Perintah Tsuna sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan disusul oleh Mukuro. Gokudera hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi perintah sang Vongola _Decimo_. 

"Kau yakin akan memberitahunya sendiri, Tsunayoshi." Tanya Mukuro ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka ke ruang kerja Hibari. 

"Sangat yakin, Mukuro. Aku tidak bisa diam saja di situasi seperti ini." Jawab Tsuna. 

"hhh... aku tidak bisa menahanmu lagi kalau kau semantap itu." 

"apakah aku salah kalau aku sedikit khawatir dengan Hibari-_san_? Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, bagiku Hibari-_san_ dan Dino-_san_ sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Mana bisa aku diam saja di situasi genting yang menyangkut dirinya? Lagi pula aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk segala hal yang terjadi." 

"Oh, jadi itu alasanya kau menyuruh Gokudera untuk menyiapkan jet? Cerdik sekali." 

Tsuna hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Hibari. 

"Kau tunggu di sini Mukuro dan 'Jangan Menguping'!" Perintah Tsuna sekali lagi sambil menekankan kata 'Jangan Menguping' kepada Mukuro. 

"Kufufu... jangan khawatir Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Aku tidak akan menguping." 

"Bagus." Komentar Tsuna kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. 

TOK TOK TOK 

"Masuk." Ujar Hibari cepat ketika terdengar suara orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Dan kemudian pintupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia sedikit kaget menyadari kalau pemuda itulah yang mengetuk pintunya. 'Tsunayoshi? Untuk apa dia kemari?' memang tidak biasanya Tsuna datang ke ruang kerjanya. Kalaupun iya, biasanya itu pada saat yang sangat genting atau bahaya. 'ada yang tidak beres' pikirnya. 

"Maaf mengganggu Hibari-_san_. Tapi aku datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting." Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu. Memberikan keheningan sejenak dan atmosfer yang berat di sekitar mereka. "Ini tentang Dino-_san_," 

Mata Hibari terbelalak kaget. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. 

"Ternyata sejak dua bulan lalu, Scuro_ famiglia_ sudah merencanakan sebuah penyerangan terhadap Cavallone. Lebih tepatnya ke Dino-san. Maka dari itu Cavallone menjadi sedikit lebih tertutup akhir-akhir ini. Namun sepertinya usaha pertahanan Cavallone gagal," Tsuna menahan katanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Scuro _famiglia_ ternyata tidak seperti yang dulu. Mereka sangat memperhatikan semua sejeli-jelinya. Yah, mungkin karena boss mereka yang baru lebih baik dari boss mereka sebelumnya hingga ia bisa menggambil langkah yang sangat mematikan saat Cavallone lengah sehingga..." Tsuna kuasa melanjutkan kata-katannya. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata. 

"Apa yang terjadi pada Haneuma?" Kata Hibari _to the point_. 

"D-Dino-_san_..." Tsuna mencoba berbicara di tengah isak tangisnya, "Sekarang sedang kritis di rumah sakit pribadi Cavallone." 

Hening... 

Hibari tak percaya pekataan yang keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tangannya bergetar. Semuanya... semuanya yang dia khawatirkan. Yang benar-benar diharapkanya untuk tidak terjadi. Sekarang... semuanya... menjadi kenyataan. 

"Aku sudah siapkan jet untukmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang jika kau mau." Ucap Tsuna sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. 

Seketika Hibari membanting pintu kayu itu dengan keras sehingga membuat Mukuro kaget. Setelah yakin Hibari sudah pergi cukup jauh, Mukuro masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ditemukannya Tsuna sedang berusaha menghapus setiap titik air mata yang keluar dari kedua permata coklat karamel miliknya. 

"Oya, Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?" Tanya Mukuro sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. 

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengusap air matanya. Berharap agar segera berhenti. Sayangnya, usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka. 

Melihat itu Mukuro hanya dapat memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah Tsuna ke dada bidangnya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi. Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah." 

Dan akhirnya tangis Tsuna pecah di pelukan Mukuro.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-On the jet plane- 

Sepanjang perjalanan Hibari hanya diam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung. Ia khawatir. Ia gelisah. Ia... takut. Hibari Kyouya yang terkenal tidak memiliki ketakutan sekarang merasa... takut? Apa jadinya dunia kalau mengetahuinya? Menertawainya mungkin? Tidak. Hibari akan membunuh mereka jika mereka melakukanya. 

Tapi Hibari sekarang merasa sangat takut. Takut akan hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin terjadi. Semuanya akan mungkin terjadi. Mengingat posisinya dan Dino yang seperti ini. 

Ah... Dino ya... 

Hibari memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada Dino? Mengapa? Apa Tuhan begitu membencinya saat ini? 

Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. Semuanya terasa begitu berat baginya. Perjalanan dengan jet yang hanya memakan waktu satu jam ini terasa seperti satu abad baginya. Oke, itu terlalu hiperbolis, tapi itulah yang Hibari rasakan saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Cavallone Hospital, Italy- 

Di sinilah Hibari berada sekarang di depan ruang ICU di rumah sakit milik Cavallone _Famiglia_. Menatap beku orang yang ada di dalamnya lewat kaca di pintu ruangan itu. 

Orang itu... seluruh badannya dipasangi kabel-kabel yang membantunya bertahan hidup. Badannya diperban disana-sini. Detektor detak jantung dan paru-paru bergerak lambat. Sangat lambat. Membuatnya makin ngeri melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia duga dan paling tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. 

"Hibari-_san_?" suara berat khas orang tua membangunkan Hibari dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya seorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Romario. Bawahan Dino yang paling setia, "Jika anda ingin, anda diperkenankan untuk melihat Boss dari dekat." 

Hibari hanya merespon dengan mengangguk singkat dan langsung memutar kenop pintu itu kemudian langsung memasuki ruangan ICU itu. Romario langsung melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Sebisa mungkin memberikan privasi kepada mereka berdua. 

Hibari memandangnya lemah. Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. 'Ini lebih buruk dari yang ku pikirkan.' Ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur kemudian menarik salah satu kursi terkedat dan duduk di sana. 

"Hei haneuma..." Hibari mencoba memanggilanya. "Bodoh sekali. Mengapa kau sampai bisa seperti ini? Kau bilang kau boss Cavallone. Tapi mengapa kau bisa seperti ini. Tergolek lemah seperti _Herbivore_." Ia meggenggam tangan Dino dengan lembut. "Dino... kau bodoh..." tak kuasa ia menahanya lagi. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. 

Tanggan itu digenggamnya erat sangat erat seolah ia tak mengginginkan pemilik tangan itu untuk pergi lagi. Tidak akan pernah. 

"Mengapa... mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu seperti ini? Tahukah kau aku selalu menungumu. Aku gelisah menunggumu. Dan kau membiarkanku seperti ini. Kau jahat Dino. Sangat jahat." 

"Tapi aku selalu bersabar menunggumu. Selalu bersabar. Tapi lihat! Apa yang ku dapat setelah aku berusaha mati-matian untuk bersabar! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu Dino... Dan orang yang sudah membutmu seperti ini..." Ia menunduk. Masih menggenggam tangan itu. 

Matanya beralih ke detektor detak jantung yang ada di sebelahnya. Kedua keping _onyx_ itu menangkap tumpukan kertas yang ada di atasnya. Dengan satu gerakan ia mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ini... berbeda dari yang dikatakan Tsunayoshi... Haneuma begini karena... 

"Akhirnya kau tau juga ya, Kyouya..." suara lembut tetapi sangat lemah itu memburat Hibari kaget dan langsung beralih ke sumber suara. 

"Haneuma..." Ia kaget. keajaiban. Ia.. bangun.. disaat yang sangat tepat. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Hibari bermaksud beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera memanggil dokter sebelum tangan kekar Dino menangkap lengannya. 

"Tidak. Jangan saat ini tepatnya. Ada yang harus ku ceritakan padamu." 

Kali ini Hibari diam. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap Dino tajam. 

"Sebelumnya maaf karena aku saudah tidak memberimu kabar pada dua bulan terakhir. Itu, aku lakukan bukannya tidak beralasan. Karena aku mendapat berita tentang penyerangan yang akan dlakukan Scuro _Famiglia_. Sebelumnya tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Tsuna karena aku sudah memberikan kabar yang tidak benar kepadanya. 

"Scuro _famiglia_ sebenarnya tidak mengincarku. Mereka mengincarmu. Mereka berfikir kalau mereka bisa membuatmu tumbang, itu akan memberikan mereka dua keuntungan sekaligus. Seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu. Mereka bisa membuatku terpuruk kemudian menyerangku dengan mudah. Dan kemudian mereka akan meyerang Vongola karena Vongola sudah kehilangan _Guardian_ terkuat mereka." Dino mengenggam tangan Hibari dengan kedua tangannya. 

"Setelah berfikir matang. Aku putuskan kalau aku saja yang akan menangani hal ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tutupi hal ini pada Tsuna. Masalahnya, kalu Cavallone dan Vongola sama-sama bergerak, aku yakin mereka akan curiga, maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk bekerja sendiri dan memasukkan masalah ini dalam masalah _internal_ Cavallone. 

"Dalam waktu satu bulan aku berusaha mengumpulkan data-data tentang Scuro _famiglia_. terutama boss mereka, Machiavelli de Scuro. Dia orang yang paling licik yang pernah ku tahu. Kemudian dalam waktu dua minggu aku menyusun rencana penyerangan kepada Machiavelli. Namun, sepertinya usahaku gagal. Dengan siasat-siasat liciknya dia membuatku seperti ini sekarang. Aku tak menyangka sebuah ranjau sialan berdaya ledak tinggi dipasangnya di tempat aku berdiri." Dino mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "maafkan aku, Kyouya." 

"Bodoh..." satu kata yang hanya dapat Hibari katakan saat ini. Satu kata yang bisa mewakili semua rasa yang ada di hatinya saat ini. 

"Maaf Kyouya..." Dino kembali menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalanya. "UGH!" 

"DINO!" teriak Hibari panik. Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi lagi. Tidak mau. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" 

"Tidak Kyouya! Aku tidak butuh dokter!" Dino menarik tangan Hibari keras sampai Ia jatuh ke pelukannya. Tak peduli apakah selang-selang dan kabel-kabel yang melekat di tubuhnya putus atau perban yang terlilit di badannya rusak. Ia tidak peduli. "aku tidak butuh dokter, Kyouya. Yang aku butuhkan hanya... kau." Dino mengecup singkat dahi Hibari. Membuatnya Hibari menatapnya lekat-lekat sekarang. 

_Hazel_ dan _onyx_ bertemu dan seketika Dino mencium bibir Hibari singkat. Ciuman yang sama seperti waktu itu. Singkat, dan namun tetap menjadi candu untuk mereka berdua. 

"_Ti amo_, Kyouya." Bisiknya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya lagi dan kepalanya jatuh ke pundak Hibari. 

Dan alat detektor detak jantungpun berbunyi nyaring. 

Hibari hanya bisa diam. ia mengelus sutra pirang itu perlahan. Dan perlahan pula air matanya mulai mengalir. Mengiringi kepergian orang yang sangat dicintainya. 

Dino Cavallone... sudah pergi dari dunia yang fana ini... ia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat dicintanya.. Hibari Kyouya. 

"Kau bodoh sekali.. Dino... tunggu sebentar. Akan ku panggilkan dokter..." Ucap Hibari pelan sambil membaringkan tubuh Dino ke posisi semula dan menyelimutinya. Kembali dikecupnya pelan bibir Dino. Ia masih menangis. Air maranya membasahi pipi Dino. Dilihatnya wajahnya yang begitu damai. Seolah tak punya beban. Sedamai wajahya saat melihat matahari tenggelam di Namimori _Shrine_. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu sebelum memutar knop pintu, ia berbisik pelan "Mimpi Indah, Haneuma..."

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Cavallone Hospital, Italy- 

Tsuna dan Reborn beserta rombongan _Guardian_ lain baru di Italia saat mereka mendapat kabar kalau Dino... Sudah tiada... merekapun langsung secepatnya melesat menuju Cavallone Hospital dan menyaksikan euforia menyedihkan yang ada di sana. Semua orang menangis. Tak ada kecuali. Mereka baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka kagumi. Mereka banggakan. Mereka sayangi... sungguh ini sebuah pukulan telak bagi mereka. 

Tapi yang ada di pikiran Tsuna hanya satu, Hibari. Hibari pasti sangat terpukul untuk ini. Dan kalau Hibari sudah kacau, Tsuna tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan Tsuna yakin itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk. 

Segeranya Tsuna bergerak menuju ruangan dimana Dino berada. Ditemukannya sosok kakaknya terbaring disana. Wajahnya mulai memucat tapi wajanya terlihat begitu damai. 

"Sampai akhirnya dia selalu menjadi _Dame_-Dino." Komentar Reborn saat ia memsuki kamar itu. 

"Dimana Hibari-_san_?" tanya Tsuna cepat. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. 

"Tadi aku bertanya pada salah seorang dokter. Katanya dia disuruh mengecek keadaan Dino oleh Hibari dan kemudian dia pergi. Tidak ada yang tau ia kemana setelah itu." 

"Aku menghawatirkan Hibari-_san_..." 

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin Hibari pasti akan berfikir dalam segala tindakannya."

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Scuro HQ, Italy.9 March 20XX- 

"Kita sukses besar!" teriak seorang yang memakai setelan serba hitam setelah mendengar kabar kematian Don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone. Dia adalah Machiavelli de Scuro. Don Scuro dan orang yang sudah membunuh Dino. 

"Setelah ini aku akan menghancurkan Vongola dan aku akan berada di puncak! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya membahana ke seluruh ruangan. 

"Oh, tidak akan secepat itu, _Hebivore_." 

Machiavelli berhenti tertawa dan langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Ditemukannya sumber suara itu disalah satu jendelanya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan kulit pucat. Matanya biru ke abu-abuan berkilap diterpa sinar rembulan. Dan sedari tadi, dirinya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sepasang tonfa yang sudah berlumuran darah. 

"KA-KAU!" 

"_Kamikorosu_."

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Cavallone HQ, Italy 10 March 20XX- 

"Hah! Machiavelli de Scuro terbunuh malam tadi?" Komentar Tsuna kaget mendengar laporan dari _right handman_nya. Sekarang ia sedah berada di Cavallone HQ untuk mengurus upacara pemakaman Dino. 

"Benar _Juudaime_. Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari sumber yang terpercaya! Tidak mungkin salah!" Ujar Gokudera sambil menyerahkan bukti dokumennya kepada Tsuna 

"Aku yakin. Itu pasti Hibari." Komentar Reborn yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Mukuro. 

"Kufufu~ Hebat juga dia." 

"Ya, tapi dimana Hibari-_san_ sekarang?" tanya Tsuna yang langsung menimbulkan keheningan sesaat. 

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin dia pasti datang. Ayo, kita kembali ke tugas kita masing-masing." Jawab Reborn seraya memerintah mereka untuk kembali mengurusi urusan mereka dalam upacara pemakaman kali ini. 

Hari ini.. akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

D18 Day

.

.

-Cavallone Grave Yard, 10 March 20XX- 

Hujan mengiringi pemakaman seorang Dino Cavallone hari itu. Ia dimakamkan disebelak makam ayahnya yang lebih dahulu mendahuluinya. Semua orang sudah pergi dari tempat pemakaman. Hanya Tsuna yang masih berada di sana. 

Tsuna berlutut. Mengelus pelan nisan Dino. "_Onii-san_..." gumannya pelan kemudian meletakkan sebuah lily putih terakhirnya di bawah nisan itu. 

Saat itu Tsuna bemaksud beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum ia melihat siluet seorang pria menggenggam dua buah tonfa yang berlumuran darah. 'Hibari-_san_!' ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu nisan besar yang ada di sana. Melihat Hibari berjalan gontai ke arah nisan Dino. Badanya berlumuran darah-yang Tsuna yakin kalau itu bukan darahnya- dan salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah mawar merah. 

Hibari berlutut di makam bawah nisan Dino. "Aku sudah menghabisi mereka, Haneuma. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana." Ia mengusap nisan itu pelan dan meletakkan mawar itu di sebelah lily putih yang diberikan Tsuna. "_Ti__amo__per__sempre_." Bisiknya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

FIN~~

.

.

Yatta~ akhirnya fic untuk D18 day selesai juga :3 makasih lho ya yang udah bantuin bikin ini fic terutama seme dan juga anakku #eaaa. Dan untuk orang yang bernama Machiavelli de Scuro itu cuma OC semata kok. ._.v

Nah aku ga mau banyak bacot lagi pokoknya makasih juga bagi yang udah baca. Tolong kasih review kalo bisa. Maaf juga kalo masih ada typo. Oiya, saya ga nerima review yg berisikan tentang hinaan, caci maki atau sebagainya. Saya Cuma nerima review yang membangun.

Akhir kata review please. And Happy D18 day minna-san.


End file.
